Tonight I Wanna Cry
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: It's been 3 long years since Tommy found out about Jude's disappearance in a car crash. When he remembers a promise he made to her, he goes to look for her. But what happens when he finds her and she doesn't even know who he is? More Inside!
1. Tonight I Wanna Cry

I have never done this before. I am doing 3 FF at one time. I don't know how that's going to work out, but I'll try my best. I thought this was one of the best ideas I have so far. At least, I think so.

Summary: Tommy had lost Jude in a car crash 3 years ago. Her body dissappeared and people have moved on. Tommy never did, but he remembers a promise he made to her a long time ago. So he goes on a road trip to find her. But when he does, will he be able to take the news that she doesn't remember anything about her life, including him? Can Tom help Jude get her memory back and make her fall in love with him again?

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tonight I Wanna Cry

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away _

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

oOOo

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

mmhmm mm

Tom Quincy had tears stinging his eyes, but he did not let them fall. He took off the earphone and put them on the stand. Kwest nodded at him saying he could go home. 'Thank God', Tommy thought. He couldn't take it anymore. That studio had way too many memories. The only reason was the hope that **_SHE_** might heart it.

Jude Elizabeth Harrison was the love of his life. They were dating since she turned 18. She was turning 20 and a bunch of her friends were going on a road trip for her birthday to the states. There was a car crash and when Tommy found out, he went straight to Pennsylvania, where the crash had happened. He made it to the hospital around 1 in the morning. The only survivors were 2 of her friends (Jeremy and Amy) and Jude's older sister Sadie. They told Tommy that Jude's body had disappeared. They didn't know if she was a live or dead. Tommy didn't believe his ears. He was crying for day and he had locked himself in his apartment for weeks.

When Sadie and Kwest finally convinced him to come to dinner with them, he felt even more alone than ever. All they did was talk about her. And although he enjoyed the happy memories, a hole was punched into his heart. That hold has been there since the day he found out. Since he knew Jude, was out of his life…forever.

Tom went to his black cobra and was about to open the door when a memory flashed by his head.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting in Tommy's car driving home when Jude asked him a question._

_Jude: Tommy, will you promise me something?_

_He looked at her and smiled, then back at the rode._

_Tommy: Anything._

_Jude: Promise me that no matter what, you'll always be there to protect me, and to fight for me._

_Tommy took his hand off the steering wheel and took Jude's in his. He squeezed it lightly and she smiled._

_Tommy: I promise…with all my heart._

_Flashback Ends_

Tommy had broken his promise to Jude. He promised he would fight for her, but he just gave up hope. They never found her, so there was still a chance that she could be alive. He had to at least try. The last place there were was Pennsylvania, somewhere in Philadelphia. He drove home as fast as he could, packed his bags, got a map, and called Kwest.

* * *

Soooo??? How was it? Should I continue? Tell me if I should or not and how you like it. Constructive critism welcomed!! 


	2. A Hopeless Cause

OMG!! Thank you guys so much! You guys are the sweetest!! I'm so glad you wanted me to continue this, because I already wrote a couple of chapters for this. -lol- Anyways, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This is the second and it's a little bit longer. Jude comes in this one. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song White Lines.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Hopeless Cause

Kwest: It's been 3 years. How do you even know she's still alive? There's a big chance that you might not find her.

Tommy: I'm aware of that, but I really need to do this. I need to at least try.

Kwest sighed on the other end knowing there was no stopping him.

Kwest: All right, go; find her. I'll tell D you're on vacation or something.

Tommy: Thanks, man. I'll call you as soon as I can.

They hung up and Tom was off to the states.

He left the next morning around 5 am and drove until he reached Virginia. He went to the bathroom and got a bad of chips, and some coffee.

After several hours he finally reached Philadelphia. He stopped at a diner in the corner. Once he finished his cheeseburger he realized something. Where was he going to start? He had no clues to lead him anywhere. He decided to maybe check the phonebook, and if that didn't work, he would as everyone in the city. He just _had _to find her.

_Jude: So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and then maybe I can fix it._

_Tommy: You are asking…the wrong…guy._

_He grabbed her and kissed her hard. She pulled away first but he went in for a second. That was a little gentler. All Jude felt was the rain on her body and Tommy's lips on hers. She was in bliss for those few seconds. He finally pulled away, eyes still closed. She looked at him in shock._

Jude woke up from the dream. She found herself back in her bedroom and she breathed deeply.

Jude: These dreams need to stop.

She slipped out of her bed and looked at the time. It was almost 2:00. She brushed her teeth, put on some bleached jeans, and a black spaghetti strap with silver letters that said, 'Music is Life'. She put her blonde hair up in a messy bun. After she was satisfied she went into the living room to see a married couple on the couch talking. When they heard her come in they looked up and smiled at her. Jude smiled back.

Jude: Good morning Marie. Good morning Sebastian.

She strolled over to the kitchen which connected to the living room. She started singing song that she always sang.

_I try to tell you  
__I've got to get away  
__I try to tell you  
__I need my space  
__I've got to get some distance in between  
__My heart and my head_

Jude always sang that song. It was always in her head. She didn't know why. But she sang it all the time that Marie and Sebastian memorized it also.

Marie: Good morning sleepy head. What kept you asleep this late?

Jude poured herself a cup of coffee and sighed heavily. She looked at them painfully and answered.

Jude: Dreams.

Sebastian: Again? Which one was this one about?

Jude: A kiss I think.

Marie: Interesting.

Jude: I don't know what it is. I can't remember anything but I keep having these dreams over and over again. Like an old film playing in my head.

Marie: Can you see them clearly?

Jude sipped her coffee and sat down next to Marie. She set her mug down on the coffee table.

Jude: Not really. It's like, a blurry picture. I forget it by the time I wake up anyway.

Sebastian: Hey, you're whole life isn't lost.

Jude: Excuse me? The only thing I know is that my name is Jude and my birthday is in two weeks. I'm going to be 23…I think.

Sebastian: Speaking of that, what do you want to do for your birthday?

Jude: I don't care. How about that block party they're going to have at St. Charles Place? I heard it's going to be awesome.

Marie and Sebastian both nodded. Jude decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. She needed to clear her mind a little bit. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen. 'I wonder if it's going to be good or bad,' she thought to herself.

Jude didn't know anything about her life before 3 years ago. All she remembered was walking around lost with bruises and scratches on her body. She also had a big gash in her head. Two kind strangers saw her. She was struggling just to stay alive. They took her to the hospital and that's when she found out she had a severe case of amnesia called Dissociative Amnesia. The doctors said that they don't know if she would ever get her memory back again.

The Kings took her in to help her, and they soon became a family. For 3 years they cared and nurtured her. Those two were the only family she knew. She had friends and had a job as a music teacher at Roslyn Elementary School. Jude didn't know why, but she had this thing for music. She couldn't get enough of it. It was like a connection she felt. She just wishes she could remember something about her life.

Tommy looked in the phonebook. No Jude Harrison. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't knock on every door in the city. Could he? He went back into his car, leaving the corner diner. The phone rang and Tom picked it up as he stopped at a red light.

Tommy: Quincy.

Sadie: Tom?

Tommy: Sadie?

Sadie: What are you doing?

Tommy: Huh?

Sadie: Kwest told me you were looking for Jude. Not that I don't admire the determination but…the police already looked everywhere for her.

Tommy: I know it's a hopeless cause, but I need to do this. Please, try to understand.

Sadie: I do. It's just that you've been through so much. I don't want you to be hurt if you don't find her.

Tommy: I know, but I'm not stopping now.

Sadie: Just…be careful. Ok?

Tommy: I will, I promise.

Sadie: Call me or Kwest the moment you find something. Bye.

Tommy: See ya.

They both hung up and Tommy drove along. He drove for about another hour or two trying to think of something. He needed to get some fresh air. He stopped in front of Arcadia University and got out of his car. He rested against the gate and wiped his face with his hands. He breathed slowly. He took out his wallet and looked at the picture of Jude in it. Tommy smiled sadly knowing he might not ever find her. Was she really gone? Could he live with that?

A young boy, that looked about 12 was walking down the sidewalk Tommy was on with his two women. The two women sat on a bench while the boy went up to Tommy.

Boy: What are you looking at?

Tommy looked down at the boy.

Tommy: A picture of a…friend.

Boy: Can I see?

Tommy gave the boy the picture just as the two women approached him. One was brunette and the other redheaded. The brunette went up to the little boy.

Brunette: Erik, what did I tell you about talking strangers?

Erik: Mom, look, it's Ms. Jude.

Ms. Jude? Tommy's eyes shot up at the sound of her name.

Brunette: Why, yes it is.

Tommy: Hi I'm Tom.

Brunette: Annette and this is my friend Heather.

Tommy: Nice to meet you.

Heather: Likewise.

Tommy: Do you know her?

Annette: Jude? Yes of course. She's my son's music teacher.

Erik: She's really cool.

Heather: I work with her at the school.

Tommy: Do you know where I can find her?

Heather: Not anywhere in the city.

Jude was still walking around the suburban town heading back home. She had been out walking for almost an hour and it was time to head home before Sebastian and Marie got too worried. They didn't like her being on her own, like she was a little girl. Jude understood there concern, after what had happened 2 years ago. But she was smarter now, and she knew how to handle herself. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice someone running in her direction. Once they bumped into each other she hit the ground. She looked up and the guy was just staring at her in amazement.

Jude: The least you could do is help me up.

The guy shook his head and lent out his hand. Jude rubbed her bum and noticed the guy still looking at her.

Jude: What? Do I have something on my face?

Guy: Jude, it's me. Tommy.

* * *

I know, you guys probably hate me because of the cliffhanger. I promise I'll update...as soon as I get up to 15 on my reviews. So review like crazy and tell you what you think ok?


	3. Tommy Who?

Hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long but I swear I have a good reason. My computer was being stupid and kept shutting off by itself. So we took it in to get fixed. I'm at the library right now using there computer. I'm glad I got this document in before my computer went all haywire on me. But this is the last one you'll see until...at least...20 days. It sucks big time but there's nothing I can do. I'm really sorry. But I'm writing Chapter 5 right now. So it'll be ok. I hope you can stand it!! Here's the next chapter..

* * *

Chapter 3: Tommy Who?

Guy: Jude, it's me. Tommy.

Jude looked at him like he was crazy.

Jude: Hi Tommy. Do I know you from somewhere?

Tommy looked at her in disbelief. How could she forget him?

Tommy: Yes, you do. C'mon, it's me…Tommy. Tom Quincy. You're boyfriend.

She started to laugh at that. Boyfriend? She has only had one boyfriend and it definitely wasn't him.

Jude: I'm sorry; do you want to run that by me again? I don't have a boyfriend. I think you have the wrong Jude.

Tommy grabbed her arm and she whipped around. Fire was in her eyes.

Jude: Sir, you _really _need to keep your distance. I don't know you, so please, stop taking advantage of me.

Tommy: Advantage?

Jude: Oh, c'mon. Don't play dumb with me. Everyone in the city knows I have amnesia. I have had too many guys try to take that to their advantage. Well, sorry, I'm not falling for that more than once.

Amnesia? Tommy was shocked. No wonder she didn't remember anything. How could this happen to her? He couldn't get it through his head. He had no idea what to say or even feel. He was completely lost. She was about to walk away but Tommy tried to call her back.

Tommy: But Ju-

Jude turned around again and interrupted him.

Jude: Just leave me alone, ok?

She was walking away until he started to sing a song.

_White lines  
__And headlights in my eyes  
__White lines  
__I'm ready to drive all night  
__White lines  
__How many to I'm in your arms  
__White lines  
__Will bring me…home_

Jude turned around carefully. She looked at him in wonder. Tommy walked closer to her so they were face to face.

Jude: How do you know that song?

Tommy: It was our song.

Jude: I'm sorry sir, but this is just too weird. I can't…

Tommy: Please Jude, don't leave. I've been without you for 3 years.

3 years? That's when she found out she had amnesia. Was this guy really telling her the truth, or was he just another Ben?

Jude: How can I trust you?

Tommy: I don't know. Wait, I have a picture.

Tommy took his wallet out of his back pocket and showed Jude the picture of her. She was holding a guitar and was smiling a cheesy smile. She seemed so happy. Jude looked at the picture shocked, confused, sad, and a little happy. She looked up at Tommy's questioning gaze.

Tommy: Do you remember that picture?

Jude: No, I'm sorry, I don't.

Tommy looked at her with concern but disappointed eyes. He looked down at the ground in sorrow. Jude watched him as guilt washed over her. She didn't want to be the cause of this person's pain. But what could she do? She didn't remember him.

Jude: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Tommy gave her a confused look.

Jude: Listen, um…

Tommy: Tom, Tommy actually.

Jude: Tommy. I am really sorry.

Tommy: It's ok; it's not your fault.

Jude: Why don't you come over my house for a while and we can figure this whole thing out. You can meet Marie and Sebastian King. Ok?

Tommy: Yea, ok.

While they were walking the couple blocks Jude was pointing out the town. She pointed at the school she worked at and the mall. They walked a bit further down and passed the park. See, Tommy didn't find her in the city of Philadelphia, but found her in the suburbs of it. She lived in Roslyn Valley, which was a very small, comfortable town right outside of the city. It was one of those towns that you knew everyone on your block. Jude loved it there and Tom could see why.

Jude: Here it is. 2503 Rosewood Ave.

Jude dragged Tommy inside and Jude called out Marie and Sebastian's name. It was Sunday and neither of them had to work today. So she knew both were home. Marie came out from the dining room and saw Jude and the stunning man next to her.

Marie: Hello Jude. Who is this?

Marie held out her hand and Tommy shook uneasy.

Tommy: My name is Tom Quincy.

Marie: Oh, well then, are you Jude's new boyfriend?

Jude let out a little snicker and Tommy didn't exactly know how to answer that.

Jude: Marie, this is a little serious. Tom and I bumped into each other and he says that he knows me.

Marie: Honey, remember what happened….

Jude: I know Marie. But…he sang the song I sing all the time. He also has a picture of me. See.

She took the picture out of her back pocket and handed it to Marie. Marie looked at it and then her eyes fell upon Tommy.

Marie: Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, Ben…

Jude: Please, Marie, just get Sebastian.

Marie sighed and went to get Sebastian. Jude went into the living room and Tommy followed her closely. He felt so uncomfortable. And who was this Ben guy anyway? What did he have to do with him? Jude and Tommy sat on the couch as Marie came in with Sebastian.

Jude: First off, what's my last name?

Tommy: Harrison.

Jude: Harrison? Jude Harrison? …I don't like it.

Tommy laughed at this while Sebastian and Marie came from downstairs. Marie and Sebastian took a sit on the other couch and listened to Tommy and Jude's conversation.

* * *

So how was it? It's going to get a little bit interesting. And if anyone is wondering who Ben is...don't worry. He'll come into the picture sooner or later. Later more than sooner because of my stupid computer. But if ya'll can survive...I can too. Hope yo liked it! Leave beautiful reviews for me!! Love ya'll!!! 


	4. The Only Life I Know

Hey ya'll!! I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!! You have no idea how happy I was that it only took like 2 weeks. I thought I was really going to die without it. My whole life is on this. Then I heard they might have to change the harddrive? All of my stories would have been erased. But luckily they didn't have to do that...so here's chapter 4. I've been writing a lot since I lost my computer...so you'll have chapters more often for a while..

* * *

Chapter 4: The Only Life I Know

Marie and Sebastian took a sit on the other couch and listened to Tommy and Jude's conversation.

Jude: Ok, I'm pretty sure I'm right, but how old am I?

Tommy: You're 22, about to turn 23 on December 17. **(A/N: This is actually true because she shares her b-day with Beethoven…remember?)**

Jude: At least I got that right.

Tommy and Jude looked at each other and fidgeted a little bit.

Jude: Is this weird to you?

Tommy: It's probably a little weirder for you because you don't even know who I am. I know everything about you.

Jude: Ok, start from the beginning.

Tommy: Alright. Well, first of your family. You have a mom and a dad, and an older sister named Sadie.

Jude was staring blankly at the floor as Tommy told her everything. He told her the good and bad times. Once he finished he noticed Jude has a little bit of tears in her eyes.

Jude: So, what's the story between me and you?

Ok, so maybe not _everything_. He didn't say anything past their friendship and work relationship. Tommy looked at her and Jude could see sadness in his eyes.

Jude; What? Did something bad happened between us?

Tommy: No, well, umm, it's complicated. See, we were…dating.

Jude: Dating, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?

Tommy: Yea…

Jude looked at him speechless and shocked.

Tommy: Sorry I'm not better looking.

Jude: Um, no, it's not that. I just…um, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

Jude ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She started to cry as she slid against the wall to the cold tile floor. She couldn't take this. She was trying to live her life as normal as possible. Now this guy that she didn't even know was trying to make her remember everything. Her mind was whirling around and she was so confused.

Marie and Sebastian stared at Tommy as he hid his face with his hands.

Sebastian: For 3 years, this is the only life she's ever known.

Tommy picked up his head and looked at Sebastian.

Marie: Tom, she just heard her whole life in less than 2 hours. She's scared.

Tommy: You know, I spent my whole 3 years thinking I was never going to see her again. That I was never going to get my Jude back. I finally find her and she doesn't remember anything. I told her everything about her life and she still doesn't know anything. I guess I was right. I found her, but it's not Jude Harrison. Not the one I know.

Marie: What do you expect? That she was going to remember everything and jump right back into your arms?

Tommy: Would it be wrong if I hoped for that?

Sebastian: She needs time. She doesn't know you. Just try and be her friend for now. You can even stay with us if you want to.

Tommy: What?

Sebastian: She can't remember all by herself can she?

Tommy: No, I guess not.

Tommy smiled at the couple and thanked them. He got up from his spot and went upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

Tommy: Jude?

Jude dropped the scissors and saw a drop of blood hit the sink. She quickly got a towel to wash the blood of her wrist. She flushed the toilet and opened the door, hiding her arm behind her back.

Tommy: Hi.

Jude: Hi.

Tommy: Listen, Jude, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't…

Jude put her hand up telling him to stop. She wiped the last of her tears.

Jude: It's ok. Really, it was just a lot to take in at one time.

Tommy: Well, I can help you remember little by little.

Jude: How long are you even here for?

Tommy: Actually, I'm going to be staying here…in this house.

Jude's eyes went wide.

Jude: Really?

Tommy: If it's ok with you. I'll stay as long as it takes.

Jude smiled mildly happy and nodded.

Jude: That would be great.

* * *

Was it ok? I hope so. I just need to transfer chapter 5, 6, and 7 onto the computer and I'll see how long I want to keep you waiting. The more reviews, the more tempted I am to put up a chapter. So you better keep those reviews coming...Love you!!


	5. A True Philadelphian

Hey!! So I know it's been a while since I haven't updated but my life is so hectic right now it's not even funny. So I'm trying my best. If any of you DON'T look at the Mature list...and you're old enough to...you should because I have a new 3-shot that I'm working on called numb.

I also want to tell everybody that I use to live in Philadelphia, and every place I mention here is true. Like the block party on St. Charles Place...that's true. 2503 Rosewood Ave. in Roslyn Valley was my old address. So I know everything about Philly. Just decided to tell you..

This has nothing to do with the story or anything but it does have something to do with Instant Star. If any of you have seen those new commercials for the new season for degrassi, IS, beyound the break and all, look closely at the one where Jimmy starts out saying "there's one thing that makes all the drama and tears worthwhile." i recorded bc there was a sin with tommy in it leaning close into someone that looked like Jude. and watched it over and over again, and load and behold...IT'S NOT JUDE!!!!!!!!! i mean, i can't exactly tell but it doesn't look like her and there's a rumor going around that Tommy might go out with Karma, the new Instant Star. Tim Rozon better hope that's Jude or his gonna get a lot of angry mobs outside his house. sorry, had to say that. anyways, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 5: A True Philadelphian

It was Monday Tommy finally got settled. There was no school today and since Jude had to work tomorrow she was determined to show Tom the city.

Tommy: I do have a question.

Jude: Yea?

Tommy: Are we still in Philadelphia or…?

Jude laughed as her and Tommy stepped into her car.

Jude: Yes, this is still Philly, just the suburbs of it. Now, where do you wanna go first?

Tommy looked at his watch.

Tommy: Its 1:30; perfect time for lunch.

Jude: Okay then. I'll take you to one of my favorite places.

They drove for about 25 minutes until they reached a restaurant called Julie's. Once they were inside a male waiter came up to them and hugged Jude tightly. Jude returned the gesture happily. Tommy eyed them trying not to get jealous. They finally pulled away after what seemed like an hour.

Jude: Hey Travis! Oh, my god! How are you?

Travis: I'm fine. How about you? I haven't seen you around here lately.

Jude: Sorry, I've just been busy with school and everything; totally hectic.

Travis: You could at least call a guy sometime. You had me worried sick.

Tommy cleared his throat noticing he had been forgotten during the reunion. Jude looked at Tommy and then back at Travis.

Jude: Travis, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Tom Quincy. Tommy, this is Travis Osteen. He's one of my best friends. His like a big brother.

The two gentlemen shook hands.

Travis: Hey Tom, nice to meet you.

Tommy: My pleasure.

Jude: This is Tommy's first time in Philly and I decided to show him around.

Travis: First time? Where do you know him from? As far as I know you've only been out of the city once.

Jude: Calm down. Told you he's like a big brother. Tom's a friend of Sebastian. He's just visiting for a couple of months.

Travis: Oh, ok. Well, let me get you seated.

Once Travis got them a table they ordered their drinks and he left.

Tommy: Hey, why didn't you tell him the truth?

Jude looked up from her menu confused.

Jude: The truth about what?

Tommy: About me?

Jude: Oh, right, that thing.

Tommy: Yea, that thing. Does this have something to do with this Ben guy?

Jude opened her mouth to speak when Travis came with there drinks. She sighed in relief. She want's ready to tell a complete stranger about Ben.

Travis: Here you go. Are you ready to order?

Jude: We will both have a cheese steak please.

Tommy: Since when do you order my meals for me?

Tom laughed as Jude rolled her eyes.

Jude: Trust me, you won't be disappointed. They have the best cheesesteaks in town.

Travis: It's true, we do.

Travis took their menus and walked away.

Jude: Listen, I want to apologize again about what happened yesterday.

Tommy: Jude you don't have to.

Jude: I know, but I shouldn't have run like that. It was just so…overwhelming. I mean, for 3 years I thought I knew who I was. I was willing to accept the fact that I probably won't remember anything. Then I meet you and suddenly I find out I'm this famous singer named Jude Harrison. I didn't even know I was Canadian. I feel like I'm on a T.V. show or something. I'm still waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come out and tell me I've been punk'd.

Tom laughed.

Tommy: Sorry, not this time. It's all true.

Jude: Tom, what made you start looking for me? After 3 years; not hearing a word, everyone else assuming I was dead. How did you come up with the idea of finding me?

Tommy: …you.

Jude: Me?

Tommy: Yea. I made a promise to you when we first started going out.

Jude: What was the promise?

Tommy: That I would always fight for you. If I had given up, that would've broken my promise.

Jude: But you did give up, for a while. Didn't you?

Tommy: Unfortunately yes. It was the worst mistake of my life, and trust me I made a lot of mistakes.

Jude: So, out of everyone, you came out looking for me…because of a promise? That's so…incredible.

Jude and Tommy locked eyes and stared at each other for a few minutes. Jude was the first one to snap out of it. Soon Travis came with the food and they are in silence. After the last bite of cheesesteak Tommy finally spoke.

Tommy: Good.

Jude: You liked it?

Tommy: I loved it. But it's not even close to my mamere's cooking.

Jude: Mamere? Hey, that's French isn't it?

Tommy: Yep.

Jude: You're French Quincy?

That line took Tommy back to the time at the Chrome Cat. It started out so horrible and ended so good. He wanted to talk about it, but Jude wouldn't remember it. She always looked so lost or clueless whenever he would talk about her past. It felt the hole in his heart that he thought was going to be filled. But he was wrong. Now it was just bigger than ever. He stood up from his seat.

Tommy: I think we better go.

Jude: Is something wrong?

Tommy: No, I just think there's so much more to see.

Jude: Ok then.

Travis came out from the back.

Jude: Hey, we're about ot leave. How much do I owe you?

Travis: Forget about it. It's on the house.

Jude: No really, I couldn't.

Travis: Just call me every once in a while and we'll call it even. Deal?

Jude smiled.

Jude: Deal. Thanks.

Travis: No problem. Hope to see you around again Tom.

Tommy: You too.

Tommy and Jude walked back to the car and drove further into the city.

Tommy: Where to now?

Jude: The Philadelphia Art Museum.

Tommy: A museum?

Jude: Yea, what's wrong with that?

Tommy: They're so boring.

Jude: Oh come on. It'll be alright.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I have chapter 6 and writing more for One More Chance, so that'll be updated soon. I promise. 


	6. Wish There was a Twist

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 6. This is probably going to be my last one because I'm going out of state for the holidays. So just in case I can't post...Merry Christmas my wonderful readers. I love you all and I hope Santa brings you lots of presents and you have a happy new years!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Wish There was a Twist

Jude dragged Tommy through several rooms until she finally found what she was looking for. A painting called "Starlight over the Rhone Frame Canvas" by Van Gogh.

Jude: This is my favorite painting.

Tommy: Why?

Jude: Don't you see?

Tommy looked at the picture intently. He wasn't a big fan of art. He could feel Jude's eyes watching him. He turned to look at her. He shrugged his shoulders.

Tommy: What am I suppose to see?

Jude: This is a painting about the relationship between God and his people. The lights and stars are a sign that God will always be watching over them, even in the darkness of the night.

Tommy: Beautiful.

Jude: Thanks.

Jude turned her head and found that Tommy was looking at her instead of the picture. She quickly turned away. He wasn't going to break her.

Jude: Uh, c'mon. There's more to see.

Jude hurriedly went to the other room and left Tommy bewildered.

Tommy and Jude finally went back home. They had dinner and Marie and Jude offered to do the dishes. Tommy and Sebastian were I the garage working on one of Sebastian's motorcycle.

Sebastian: I didn't know you were so good at this Tom.

Tommy: I have my own bike at home. I love working on it.

Sebastian: I can tell.

Tommy got a rag from one of the counters.

Tommy: Sebastian, can I ask you a question?

Sebastian: Sure, anything.

Tommy: Who is Ben?

Sebastian looked down at the wrench he was holding. He shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. Ben was not a topic you would want to get into.

Tommy: Sebastian…who's Ben?

Sebastian: Ben is a guy Jude met about 2 years ago.

Tommy: Ok?

Sebastian: I'm sorry, but it's not my story to tell. Ben just wasn't such a…nice guy to Jude.

Tommy: Please tell me. I need to know.

Sebastian: Alright. Ben was…

Jude: Sebastian!

Tommy and Sebastian looked behind them and saw Jude in the doorway.

Jude: Can I borrow Tommy for a minute?

Sebastian: Um, yea. I can take it from here.

Tommy: Alright, then.

Tommy followed Jude into the basement.

Jude: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Tommy winced a bit when she turned around. He wasn't expecting that.

Tommy: I'm…I'm sorry. I was just asking about Ben…

Jude: Ben is none of your business! And neither am I!

Tommy: What? Of course you are. That's the whole reason I'm here.

Jude: You're supposed to help me remember my past! Not bring up recent ones.

Tommy: Just tell me what happened. You use to be able to tell me everything.

Jude: Tommy, I don't know you, ok? I DON'T KNOW YOU!? GET IT THREW YOU'RE THINK SKULL! WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT!?

Tommy: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!

Jude stood there looking at him, breathing heavily.

Tommy: It's because I love you, and you use to love me too. Now, I finally find you, and you can't remember anything. I…I don't even know what to do or how to react. I keep thinking things will be ok the next day. That maybe you'll wake up and suddenly remember me. But every…single…time, it never happens. You still don't remember me, and you're still scared of me, and I don't even know why.

Jude: I'm not…scared…I'm…

Tommy: Yes you are. Every single time I try to get close to you, you push me away. It's like you don't even want to remember me. What's up with you Jude?

Jude breathed deeply and walked up to Tommy. She took his hands in hers and laced them together.

Jude: I do want to remember you. I want to remember everything. It's just going to take some time to get it through _my_ thick skull, that I actually have a past other than the last 3 years. I have to face up to it, I know but…I just need time.

Tommy: Are you sure it's just that? I mean, I know something has to do with Ben.

Jude: Ben was a guy I met about 2 years ago. He said that he knew who I was and that he was going to help me. But all he did was, give me false hope. He pretended to care for me and he just totally dumped me and left without a word.

Tommy: Jude you have to believe me, I would never do that to you. I do know you, I swear by anything you want.

Jude smiled and squeezed his hand.

Jude: I know you do, and I appreciate you staying and putting up with me. I know it must be hard. So, thanks.

Tommy: Of course.

Jude dropped his hands gently and went upstairs. She stopped midway and turned around to face Tommy.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Yea?

Jude; How about tomorrow, you come with me and be a special guest at my class? I'm sure they'll love to see an ex-boy bander.

Tommy: I guess.

Jude: Goodnight Tommy.

Tommy: Goodnight Jude.

Once Jude made it to the top of the stairwell that led to the kitchen, she saw Marie standing there.

Marie: Liar.

Jude looked at her in shock.

Jude: Excuse me?

Marie: You heard me. Why didn't you tell him the truth about Ben?

Jude: I did.

Marie: I meant the whole truth.

Jude rolled her eyes and started to head to her bedroom down the hall. Marie followed.

Marie: Don't you think he deserves to know?

Jude: No. He already has enough problems with me not remembering my whole life. He doesn't need that on his shoulders as well.

Marie: Are you ever going to tell him?

Jude: In time, when the time is right.

Marie: There is no right time.

Jude: Please, Marie, I don't want to tell him. Not yet.

They stopped at her bedroom. Jude sat on her bed as Marie stood in the doorway.

Jude: I'll tell him, I promise, just not now.

Marie: Ok, fine. Go get some sleep. You look exhausted.

Marie closed the door behind her as she left. Jude fell back on her bed. She truly wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to trust him too early, like she did Ben. She lifted up from her bed and went over to lock her door. Once she did Jude went to her closet where the floor had a hidden door. She opened it and there was a black case that looked like a CD case. She opened it up looking for what she wanted. There were scissors, knives, razor blades, rubber bands, and band aids. She picked up one of the knives. She rubbed her fingers gently across it and placed it on her wrist. She closed her eyes and slowly glided it across her skin. Jude whispered a yelp feeling the blade cut through her skin.

She closed her eyes tighter and tighter as she felt the blood trickle down. She wanted to make sure she felt as much pain from it as she could. She finally stopped and looked at her wrist. She got a washcloth from her desk and wet it with a water bottle she had on her nightstand. Jude carefully put it over her new cut and hissed at it stung. She made sure most of the blood was washed off and put away her "stash". After that release, she knew she would be able to go asleep.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. You know what would be a great present for me? REVIEWS!! -lol- I'll pmasap!!


	7. School Daze

This is a little short but it was the best place to end it and also I wanted something out there for ya'll. I'm leaving tomorrow to my hometowen Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. More like...Roslyn!! yeah me!! -claps- I told you everything in here is a real place. I can't wait to go to Julie's and have their famous cheesesteaks. YUMMY! Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just really excited. This chapter isn't my favorite. But the next chapter will be hell, and drama filled. So here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. If I did, do you actually I'd be on fanfiction?

* * *

Chapter 7: School Daze

The next morning Jude woke Tommy up around 7 am. Her classes started at 9 and she wanted to get there early to show Tommy around. Once he finally opened his eyes she went downstairs, back to her room to change. Jude dressed in a regular pair of jeans with gemstones on the back pocket. She put on a green T-shirt that said 'I love Nerds' and some green flip-flops to match.

Jude went to the kitchen and saw it was 8:00. Sebastian and Marie had already left for work and the house was quiet. She went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She started to sing White Lines again, thinking Tommy was still in his room. He came out to the living room when he saw her singing and dancing. Tommy slowly crept up to her and tickled her sides. She squealed and turned to see Tommy in a side splitting laugh.

Jude: Oh so you think that's funny? I'll show you funny.

Jude quickly grabbed Tommy's keys to his cobra from the kitchen counter. He stopped laughing abruptly.

Tommy: Jude, what are you going to do with those?

Jude: Oh, I don't know. Maybe…throw them down the toilet?

She ran to the bathroom while Tommy ran after her. She carelessly dangled the keys over the toilet.

Tommy: Jude Elizabeth Harrison.

Jude: Full name usage? That lost you some brownie points.

She dropped them even closer to the toilet.

Tommy: C'mon Jude. Just give me my keys back.

Jude: No way.

Tommy acted like he was about to walk out and Jude looked at him in confusion. She dropped the keys to her sides and Tommy turned around and charged at her. He picked her up and she screamed as Tommy slipped on the rug and both went to the floor; leaving Jude on top of Tommy.

Jude: Ow.

Tommy: I'm sorry. Are you ok?

Jude: Yep. Luckily you broke my fall.

They both laughed and got up from the floor. Jude finally handed his keys back and they went off to Roslyn Elementary School. When they finally arrived Jude showed Tommy around the school a little bit. The first bell rang so they went straight to her classroom. It started to fill up with her students and everybody was eyeballing Tommy. The second bell finally rang and the students started to quiet down. Jude went to the front of the classroom and Tommy stood a few steps behind her.

Jude: Good morning class.

Class: Good morning Ms. Jude!

Jude: How was everybody's weekend?

Class: Good, ok, awesome, etc.

Jude: I'm glad. We have a visitor today. Everybody, I would like you to say hello to Mr. Quincy.

Class: Hi Mr. Quincy!

Tommy waved his hand and smiled awkwardly.

Jude: Ok, class. Who can tell me what we learned Thursday and Friday?

About 15 out of the 20 students raised their hand eagerly. Jude picked the little girl in the back row.

Jude: Yes Anne?

Anne: We were learning the singing notes: Do Rah Mi.

Jude: Right. Let's go over it.

Timmy: Ms. Jude?

Jude: Yes Timmy?

Timmy: Is Mr. Quincy going to do it too?

Tommy: Oh no. I don't do much singing anymore.

Jude: Oh come on. It's just notes. Please?

Tommy: Uh…

Jude: Great, let's start. Ok, everybody, repeat after us. We're going to start from the beginning. Ready? Do…

Jude looked behind her hinting for Tommy join in.

Tommy: Oh, sorry.

The students laughed along with Jude.

Jude: Ok, this time I'll count off. Remember to repeat after us. 1, 2, 3…

Jude, Tommy, and the students went over the notes two times.

Jude: Alright, you guys are awesome. Now everyone give a hand for Mr. Quincy.

The children clapped and Tommy smiled. He started to get a little more comfortable with the students. The rest the classes went by smoothly. It was the last class of the day. It was Jude's oldest class; it was the 6th graders.

Jude: Now class, guess what. We are going to have a recital in the Christmas Concert next week. Since you guys are my best class, you were picked to be in it.

The class cheered as Tommy looked at them in amusement.

Jude: We're going to start rehearsal tomorrow in class. We're going to be singing 4 songs: Jingle Bell Rock, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, Joy to the World, and Hark! The Herald Angels Sing.

Girl: What about you and Mr. Quincy? You two sound pretty good together.

Jude: Um, I don't think that's such a good idea.

Tommy: Why not?

Jude: I'm not much of a singer, at least, not out in public.

Tommy: C'mon, you're Jude Harrison.

Jude: No, I'm not. I'm Jude.

Tommy: But it'll be fun. Do it for your students.

Jude: Fine, ok, I guess. But what song should we sing?

Girl: Oh, I know!

Jude: Yes Danielle:

Danny: I prefer Danny, and you should do Baby it's Cold Outside.

Jude: Danny, I'm not even sure if the principal would even go for it.

Tommy: Oh, I already talked to Mr. Reeves. He said it was fine.

She looked back and forth between Tommy and Danny.

Jude: Did…you two plan this?

Tommy: Maybe.

Danny: I heard him talking to Mr. Reeves during lunch and he mentioned the recital to him. We just figured it was a good idea.

Jude: Great, well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now.

The class cheered and finally the bell rang. The day was over. Tommy and Jude walked back home. Roslyn was only a couple blocks away and the cool weather felt good.

Jude: So, tell me about my family.

Tommy: What do you want to know?

Jude: Everything and anything.

Tommy: You have an older sister named Sadie.

Jude: Are we related to the Beatles or something?

Tommy laughed.

Tommy: Um, not that I know of, but you're dad is a big Beatles fan.

Jude: Ah, that explains the names.

Tommy: Anyway, you have a mom and a dad.

Jude: And they're divorced right?

Tommy: Yea.

Jude: Do you know why?

Tommy: Well, you dad…did some bad things.

Jude: Like what?

Tommy: He…he cheated on your mom.

Jude: Oh, well…that's not too bad. So who do I live with?

Tommy: For a while you lived with your mom and then she moved to Europe. So, your dad bought the house and moved in with you and Sadie. Then Sadie moved in with her boyfriend Kwest, who is also my best friend and your producer.

Jude: Wait, I thought you were my producer.

Tommy: I was, but I left for a while, and he took my place. Also, after we got together, Darius-that's our boss-said that we couldn't work together anymore.

Jude: Oh, ok. So I still lived with my dad.

Tommy: Yea, but…we were talking about you moving in.

Jude: Wow. We were serious weren't we?

Tommy: I would like to think so.

Suddenly Tommy's phone rang. He rummaged through his pockets and finally took it out.

Tommy: Hello?

Sadie: Tommy! Oh, thank god you're ok. What the heck!? You promised that you would call. Kwest and I haven't heard from you in days! We were worried sick. Where have you been?

Tommy: Hi Sadie, no I'm fine, and how are you?

Sadie: I'm sorry, I've just been worried. So, how are you?

Tommy: I'm fine, Jude's fine too.

Jude gave him a weird look.

Sadie: Jude! What!? You actually found her!? Oh, my god! Let me talk to her! Is she there?

Tommy: Sadie, there's something I have to tell you.

Sadie: What?

Tommy: Jude, has amnesia.

Sadie: Please tell me your joking.

Tommy: I wish I was.

Tommy hung his head. Jude felt so guilty. She wanted to remember so badly. She couldn't take hurting Tommy the way she was doing.

Tommy: Sadie, I'll call you later ok?

Sadie: That's what you said last time.

Tommy: I will Sadie, I promise.

Sadie: Alright, even though she doesn't remember tell Jude I said hi and that I love her.

Tommy: Will do.

Sadie: Bye Tom.

Tommy hung up and looked at Jude who had a sad face on her face.

Tommy: What's wrong?

Jude: Nothing, I just wish I could remember you know?

Tommy: You will, that's what I'm here for remember. Oh, by the way, Sadie says hi and that she loves you.

Jude smiled and nodded. She looked down and then bumped into a person accidentally.

Jude: Oh, I'm sorry.

She looked up and was stunned at who she saw.

Jude: Ben?

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. In 7 days I will be 18!! Hell yeah!! Woot woot!! Please review, and I'll start writing the next chapter!!


	8. A Love Unspoken

You guys better love me. I have been working my ass off at the studio recording. I spent almost 5 hours working on this damn song that wasn't going the ways I planned and I STILL had time to write and post for ya'll. Let me tell you, Instant Star is capturing the music industry VERY well. Especially the late nights. So I hope your happy with the results. And philly is AWESOME!! Anyways, here you go...chapter 8. Chapter 9 coming later today.

Disclaimer: Yea...ummm...I don't Baby it's Cold Outside sung by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Love Unspoken 

Jude: Ben?

Tommy whipped his head around fast. He had a shocked look on his face. He rapidly went to Jude's side. This guy had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was about as tall as Tommy and about as muscular.

Ben: Jude. Long time no see.

Jude: What are you doing here?

Her voice sounded harsh but at the same time raspy with fear.

Ben: I'm moving back. Maybe we can start off where we started.

He put his hand on Jude's arm but Jude stepped back in fear. She was so scared. Tommy was wondering why she was acting like this. Yes, the guy treated her like crap, but why was she so afraid of him?

Ben: What's wrong? You're not still scared are you?

Ben took a step towards her and Jude stepped back at the same time. She kept her head down so her hair could cover her face. Why was Ben all of a sudden here? Why? She couldn't handle him, especially with Tommy right beside her. He was looking more puzzled than ever. He looked down at Jude and she looked back up. That's when he saw the panic and hatred in her eyes. Ben did more than just dumped her, he did something much worst. But Tommy didn't know what. All Tommy knew was that he was pissed off for making Jude scared. He took a step in front of her.

Tommy: Why don't you just leave her alone?

Ben: And who are you?

Tommy: That's not your concern. What you should be doing is walking away right now.

Ben: Just let me see Jude.

Jude turned her head yet again so her hair was masking her face. She couldn't look at him without crying.

Tommy: She doesn't want to see you. Just go away.

Ben: And what if I don't want to.

Ben went up in his face trying to threaten Tommy. Tommy didn't move an inch.

Tommy: Don't make me do anything I'll regret.

Jude: Tommy…please. Let's just go.

Tommy turned to her and then back at Ben. He walked away and went to her side. They passed by Ben swiftly and went on their way home. Once at the house Tommy had Jude sit on her bed. She was so shaken up. It was like she had seen a ghost or something.

Tommy: Are you ok?

Jude: Yea, I'm ok. I was just a little surprised to see him back here.

Tommy: More like scared.

Jude gazed up at Tommy knowing what he meant. He knew Ben did a lot more than what Jude told him yesterday.

Tommy: What did Ben do to you?

Jude's eyes averted everywhere in her room than Tommy's eyes.

Tommy: Please Jude, tell me what happened.

Jude: Nothing. He…he just scares me, that's all.

Tommy: I know you well enough to know when you're lying.

Jude: Yea? Sorry to break it to you, but I don't know you enough to tell you everything.

Tommy: I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you hurt.

He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed his thumb gently on her cheek. She looked at him finally and she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

Tommy: Please, just tell me what happened.

Jude: Nothing, I'm telling the truth.

Tommy was about to ask again, but Jude didn't want him to. She did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him. Tommy was shocked at first, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back. He was so scared to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Jude did and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy's arms snaked around her waist. Jude laid herself down on the bed bringing Tommy with her. _'What am I doing?' _Jude asked herself. But she couldn't seem to stop. Tommy's hands went up and down her arm tenderly and lightly. It sent shivers through Jude's body. Jude stopped kissing him and went down to his neck. Tommy groaned as she sucked on his spot hard. Abruptly, reality hit Tommy.

Tommy: Wait!

Jude looked at him, obviously surprised.

Jude: What? Am I doing something wrong?

Tommy: No, it's just that…we can't do this.

Jude: Why not, I thought you loved me.

Tommy: I do, which is exactly why we need to stop this before it goes any further. I don't want you doing something that you'll regret later on. You don't remember me and you've only known me for a couple of days. We can't just…I can't let you do this.

Jude: Why not? Don't you want to? Don't you miss it?

Tommy: Miss what?

Jude: You know…the sex.

Tommy: Jude, that doesn't matter right now.

Jude: Just answer the question.

Tommy: Yes, a little.

Jude: Then I'm just giving you what you want.

She kissed him again but Tommy stopped her and got up from the bed. Jude looked at him bewildered.

Tommy: I'm not doing this to you Jude.

Jude: But Tommy I want to.

Tommy: I know, and that's what's really scaring me.

He walked out of her room and Jude heard his footsteps going up the stairs. She put her head back down on the pillow and took a deep breath. Ben really messed her up today. How was she going to fix this now?

-----------------------------------------------------

About 2 hours later Jude got a phone call from Marie. She said that they weren't going to be home for three weeks because Sebastian surprised her with a cruise to Hawaii. She said it would be fine. Jude didn't tell her about Ben. She felt like she didn't need to know right now. Once they hung up, Jude decided to talk to Tommy. She went upstairs and saw that he wasn't in his bedroom. She went outside to see if he was working on the bikes. That's when she saw him across the street looking at the horses. She put on her boots and coat and went out there with him. Tommy was petting the one the horses and talking to it.

Tommy: Hey there, girl. You are so beautiful. You must like it here, huh? You have a big huge open field and a bunch of friends. You hungry? I got a carrot for you.

Tommy held out the carrot and the horse took it. Jude came behind him.

Jude: Didn't know you were such a horse lover.

Tommy turned around and smiled at Jude.

Tommy: My grandpa had a ranch in Montana. I use to love going there when I was a kid. I had a horse there named buttercup. I loved her. I just never thought I would see a horse in Philadelphia.

Jude: Most people think of Philadelphia as a city with apartments, and skyscrapers. Somewhere where you'll never see the stars because of the city lights and people party at clubs. But Philly is a lot bigger than people think. There are farms here and ranches. You just have to know where to look for them. That's why I was so fortunate to find the Kings. I was so excited when they lived in the rural area.

Jude looked at Tommy petting the horse again and sighed. She really wanted to talk about what happened today. Tommy noticed something was bugging her.

Tommy: What's one your mind, girl?

Jude: I…I just wanted to say sorry…about earlier, you know?

Tommy: Oh, well, it's ok.

Jude: No it's not. I can also tell by the look in your eyes your dying to know why I did it.

Tommy: And you say you don't know me.

Jude: You were right before, I was lying. Ben, didn't just play with my feelings and my amnesia. He also played…with my…body.

Tommy's head whipped around fiercely. Jude winced a little at the surprise.

Tommy: What do you mean played with your _body_?

Jude: He, said that he missed the sex that we use to have. He said I would give it to him all the time. I told him that I didn't want to do it since I didn't remember him. But he…made me do it anyway.

Tommy: _Made _you?

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: In other words…

Jude: He raped me.

Jude was surprised she said that so bluntly. She had tears stinging her eyes but they didn't fall. She could see Tommy's fist clench in anger. Tommy closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Then he felt Jude's hands on his and his anger went down to a minimum.

Tommy: How? How could he do that to you?

Jude: It's ok, it was 2 years ago and I went to therapy and everything. I'm over it.

Tommy: But he's back.

Jude: And? I know I was scared earlier, but with you by my side, he can't scare me anymore. He can't touch me anyway.

Tommy: So…that explains what happened earlier in your room.

Jude: Yea. For a minute there I thought you were another Ben. I thought I was just giving you what you wanted. I'm sorry.

Tommy: You have no reason to be sorry.

Tommy hugged her firmly, never wanting to let go. Jude felt so safe in his arms. Then Jude realized something that was happening; something that scared her to death. She was falling for Tom Quincy.

Jude: Tom?

Tommy: Yea?

She pulled away to look at him.

Jude: Can you do me a favor?

Tommy: Of course, anything.

Jude: Marie called and she and Sebastian are on a cruise for about 3 weeks. Since this is the last week for school. I was wondering…after the recital on Thursday, do you mind taking me somewhere?

Tommy: And where would that be?

Jude: …Canada?

-------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday night and the recital was becoming a hit. Jude's students already sang their songs and Tommy and Jude were behind the curtain ready for their number. 12-year-old Danny went in front of the audience with a microphone in her hand.

Danny: Hi, my name is Danielle Foster and I'm one of Ms. Jude's students. Now, we had convinced her to do a number with our new friend Mr. Quincy. So here they are performing Baby It's Cold Outside.

The audience cheered loudly as the song started to play and the curtains opened up.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just one drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

Jude and Tommy danced around a bit. There were basically acting out the whole song.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Baby it's cold outside_

Jude was having so much fun with Tommy. She could see the crowd looking at her and she smiled. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like it was natural being on stage.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before _

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Baby it's cold outside

Tommy spun her out and then back in and their faces were mere inches apart. They looked at each other as they sang the last note. Then once they finished, they kissed, and the crowd went wild with "Ooh's" and "Aw's". Finally the curtain closed and they stayed gazing at each other.

After the crowd died down they heard Mr. Reeves talking. They disconnected their stare and took at least 3 steps away from each other.

J&T: I'm sorry.

Tommy: Why are you sorry? You're not the one who just kissed someone who doesn't even remember you.

Jude: And you're not the one who is basically playing with someone's emotions.

Tommy: You're not playing with my emotions. I know it was probably out of impulse.

Jude: Yea, yea it was.

Jude didn't have it in her to tell Tommy it might've been out of love. She couldn't fall in love…not now. She was going to Canada in the morning to see all of her old friends that Tommy claims she has. One of the biggest reasons was to get away from Philadelphia. She loved the place, but now she was seeing Ben everywhere and she couldn't take it. She had to get out. Also, maybe some familiar surroundings might help her get her memory back.

* * *

So I hope allof you liked it. Chapter 9 will come later today then, I don't know when I'm going to update...but I hope you all leave wonderful reviews like last time. You guys keep me going. I swear it. 


	9. Decieve Me Once More

See...I told you it'll be up. And I hope the last chapter didn't upset you in any way. This chapter is when they arrive in Canada. Hope you enjoy!! Oh, I also strongly encourage everyone to read Guilty...I forgot who the author was but it's really good. it's so sad but good. read it...it's awesome...but not before you read this...

Disclaimer: Oh...forget it...

* * *

Chatper 9: Decieve Me Once More 

Sadie was at her receptionist desk talking to Kwest.

Sadie: So do you want to eat out tonight or do you want to cook?

Kwest: Let's eat out. We haven't done that in a while. That house is getting to stuffy anyway.

Sadie: Yea, you're right.

Kwest: So did Tommy call you back?

Sadie: No, that jerk. I knew he was going to forget.

Kwest: He's with Jude, probably trying his damn hardest for her to remember.

Sadie: I know, but it's just all too much to take in.

Suddenly the doors opened and Kwest and Sadie whipped there heads around. Both had a look of shock on their faces. Sadie came from behind her desk and went up to the people that just walked in. Kwest was following her, holding her hand.

Sadie: Jude?

Jude: Sadie?

Tommy: Wait, how'd you know that was Sadie?

Jude: Um, I don't know. A feeling? It was weird, I saw her and I just knew instantly that was her.

Tommy: That has to be a good sign.

Sadie: Jude. Oh, my god, I can't believe it's you.

Sadie had tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her baby sister in 3 years. All this time she assumed she was dead, and there she was standing in front of her. She hugged her tightly. Jude awkwardly returned the gesture.

Sadie: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…all this time. I just can't believe it's really you.

Jude: That's ok. I mean, I knew who you were. It _could _be a good sign, just like Tommy said.

Kwest noticed that no introductions were being made for him so he decided to speak up.

Kwest: Um, hi Jude, I'm Kwest.

Jude: My producer.

Kwest: You remember?

Jude: Um, no, sorry. Tommy told me.

Kwest: Oh.

Everyone put their heads down in disappointment. Soon Darius came out of his office.

Darius: Hey Kwest, Mason wants…

Darius stopped in his tracks when he saw Jude and Tommy. Tommy held Jude's hand to reassure her. Just then Mason walked out of Darius's office and saw them too. Both were at a loss of words. Jude smiled uneasily not knowing what to do or say. Tommy walked her over to the both of them and she unenthusiastically followed him.

Jude: Um, hi.

She felt like the oddball the way Mason and Darius were staring at her.

Darius: Jude? Is that really you?

Jude: Uh, yea, it is.

Mason: I…I can't believe it. You're…alive.

Jude: Obviously.

She tried to clear the tension from the air but it wasn't working as well as she hoped. Tommy held her hand tighter and spoke up.

Tommy: I found her in Philadelphia. But there's something you should-

Tommy was cut off by Mason and Darius hugging her at the same time.

Mason: You have _no _idea how much I've missed you!

Darius: Everyone was suffering without you.

They both pulled away and started to bombard Jude with questions she didn't know the answer to. Tommy tried to stop them but they weren't listening. They were too excited.

Darius: What happened to you?

Mason: Where were you this whole time?

Jude: Um…

Mason: Wait a minute, you've been alive all this time? How come you never contacted us?

Darius: Were you lost, have you been living in the streets?

Tommy: Guys…

Darius: Wait, Mason's right. Why didn't you contact us?

Mason: Did you want us to suffer or something?

Sadie: Guys…

Sadie tried to stop them too but they just wouldn't listen. Both were wondering why Jude never contacted them.

Darius: I think she liked for all of us to feel hurt or something. I mean, there's no other explanation. So tell us Jude, how did it feel to know you were hurting everyone who loved you?

Jude was looking down at the floor the whole time and she finally looked up at them. She had tears running down her face. Gradually, Darius and Mason regretted what they said. They were just so hurt that she was alive all this time and she never even gave them a phone call. They didn't get why.

Jude: I-I'm sorry.

Jude ran into Studio 3 and shut the door. Sadie, Tommy, and Kwest looked at them in disbelief. Sadie ran after Jude while Tommy looked furious.

Tommy: How could you do that!?

Mason: It's not our fault she never contacted us for _3 years_!

Kwest: It's not her fault either!

Darius: What are you talking about?

Tommy: Jude was diagnosed with Dissociative Amnesia.

Darius: What's that?

Mason: It's when you don't remember anything because of a traumatic event. The brain tries to block out that memory and everything beyond that.

Darius and Mason felt so ashamed. They shouldn't have freaked like that.

Darius: So, she doesn't remember anything?

Kwest: No, but it was weird. She knew who Sadie was.

Tommy: Yea, it just came to her.

Mason: Hmm, maybe there's hope.

Sadie opened the door slightly and knocked so Jude could know she was here. Jude looked over at her and wiped her tears.

Sadie: Hey.

Jude: Hi.

Sadie closed the door and took a seat next to Jude in the small studio.

Sadie: Sorry about that. They didn't know.

Jude: I didn't mean to hurt all of you.

Jude started to cry again. She felt so responsible. She knew it wasn't really her fault but she didn't know they would start yelling at her with unanswered questions. She didn't know what happened to her.

Sadie: Jude, it's not your fault. Listen, we're going to get through this; all of us. Ok?

Jude: Yea, ok. Thanks.

Sadie: No problem.

Jude immediately hugged Sadie and Sadie gladly returned it. Even though Jude didn't really remember Sadie, she knew they were close. Something in her head just clicked.

Sadie: Now, let's go back out there, ok?

Jude: Um, I'm not sure.

Sadie: Jude, it's ok, I'm right here.

Jude smiled gratefully at her big sister and they walked out there. Darius and Mason apologize like crazy. She finally got them to stop and they all sat down in the lobby. They talked and laughed about the good times including Jude. She felt so comfortable with these people. She and Tommy were even holding hands and she didn't feel uneasy or anything. _'I knew this was a good idea'_ She thought to herself.

Sadie: I still remember the time when Jude called me up at 3:00 in the _morning_ telling me "Oh, my god Sadie, I lost my virginity."

Jude: Sadie! I can't believe you just said that!

Everyone laughed as Jude turned bright red.

Jude: You know, I was probably just excited, ok?

Kwest: That can't beat the time Tommy came to me telling me every little detail and how many times he made you moan.

Jude slapped Tommy and everyone laughed again.

Jude: I can not believe you.

Tommy: Hey, I did mention the time you made me moan too.

Jude shook her head laughing.

Jude: How I _ever _saw anything in you is a mystery.

Tommy: Now, that hurt.

Tommy put a playful hurt face on. Everyone was having such a great time that Jude never wanted to leave. She felt like family, even though she didn't remember being family with any of them. But something was happening. She was remembering little things, mostly with Sadie. She wondered why.

Jude: Oh, remember that time when we went to Darius's party and Sadie got drunk? Then at the end she barfed all over Tommy's shoes.

Jude started laughing but stopped when she found that no one was laughing with her. They were all just staring at her in disbelief.

Jude: What you don't remember that?

Kwest: We do but…how do you remember that?

Tommy: That was over 9 years ago.

Jude: It was?

Sadie: How did you remember that?

Jude: I don't know. It's like; I'm not even noticing I remember. It just sort of…happens.

Mason: Well, that's great, I mean, that means your memory should be back anytime.

Jude: Maybe.

Jude's cell phone started to ring and she got it out of her purse. She mouthed 'sorry' to everyone and answered it.

Jude: Hello?

Marie: Jude, it's Marie.

Jude: Hey Marie, what's up? How's the cruise?

Marie: It's fine, but I need to tell you something.

Jude: Ok, what's wrong?

Marie: Nothing's wrong, we just got a call from Dr. Abrum.

Dr. Abrum was Jude's doctor and he has been helping her through the amnesia. He always had good advice.

Jude: Oh, really?

Marie: He said that he misses you and that he's glad you went up to Canada. It should help you out a lot.

Jude: I know, it is, I'm already remembering things. Simple things, but nonetheless…

Marie: Jude, honey, that's great. But he also told me something else. He said if you remember the day of your disappearance, then it should return all your memories.

Jude: But, I already know what happened, and I still don't remember.

Marie: Try honey. Oh, I have to go. But call back if anything, ok?

Jude: Yea, no problem.

They hung up without saying goodbye and Jude put the phone back in her purse.

Jude: Ok, my doctor says that if I stay here I should remember little by little.

Tommy: That's great.

Jude: Now, I know that we were all having a great time remember the good times, but in order to remember my whole life, I need the bad times too.

Sadie: Well, we could talk about what happened 3 years ago.

Tommy suddenly had a panicked face on him. Nobody noticed though.

Sadie: You, me, and 2 of our friends were driving down to the states. We made it all the way to Philadelphia. We were going shopping and everything.

Jude: And that's when I disappeared.

Sadie: Well, right after the accident, yea.

Jude: Accident, what accident?

Sadie: The…car accident. That's when you disappeared.

Jude: No, that's not right. We were shopping and we were walking through an alley. I told you to go on without me because I forgot something and I just disappeared.

Sadie: That's not true, who told you that?

Everyone looked at Tommy. Jude was the most furious out of all of them.

Jude: Can I speak to you alone for a minute Tom?

Tommy nodded and led Jude into the recording booth of Studio 1. He knew he messed up big time. He didn't want to tell Jude the true story. It was too hard for him to bear and he didn't want Jude to go through the same pain. He thought maybe if he just made something up, it'll be easier.

Jude: What accident?

Tommy: Jude, look…

Jude: Tom, what accident?

Tommy: All of you were driving back up to New York, and a drunk driver ran through a red light. He rear-ended your car.

Jude covered her mouth with her hand. She started to back up a little.

Tommy: The car spun into traffic and into a gravel truck. The impact made your car flip over. Witnesses say that it rolled about 4 times. You and your friend Amy went flying out of the car. They found Amy but they couldn't find you. They had no idea where you went. They looked everywhere for you.

Tommy had tears coming down his cheeks. He could imagine everything in his mind and he hated that. Jude's eyes were shut as silent tears came from her eyes as well. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Tommy in disbelief.

Jude: You lied to me.

Tommy: I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you.

Jude: Why not?

Tommy: Because, I thought it would be too painful.

Jude: Too painful? For who, you or me?

Tommy: I just wanted to protect you.

Jude: No! The only one you wanted to protect was yourself! The only reason you didn't tell me was because you couldn't handle it. Am I right?

Tommy: Girl…

Jude: Am…I…right?

Tommy looked down at his shoes as more tears came. Jude had stopped crying but her eyes still glistened with tears at the brink of them.

Tommy: When I first heard the story, I could imagine everything they were telling me. All I kept seeing for weeks was you, screaming in pain, all alone. I didn't want to relive that. I couldn't, and I didn't want you to imagine it either. Do you have any idea how much pain I went through?

Jude: Do you have any idea how much _I _went through? I spent the last 3 years of my life not knowing who I was or where I belonged. I was completely lost. I didn't even know if I had a family. I'm still in the dark about most of my life. Knowing that I caused Sadie, Kwest, and everyone else pain, makes me feel responsible. I never wanted to hurt any of them.

Tommy: And what about me?

Jude: Especially you. Tommy, you have been heaven sent. I don't know why, but ever since you came into my life I have been unconditionally in _love _with you! I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I am. Knowing I hurt you, made me feel so…worthless. I hated that feeling!

Tommy: Jude, you're not worthless! Don't you ever think that! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry for everything. But I love you too. I love you more than anything.

Tommy went to Jude slowly and cupped her face with his hands. She looked at him with the tears still shining in her eyes. Jude wiped a stray tear off of Tommy's face, and they kissed. A couple of seconds later Tommy found that Jude wasn't kissing back anymore. In fact she wasn't moving. He pulled away and her body went limp.

Tommy: Jude? Jude!

Tommy carried her out of the booth bridal style yelling.

Tommy: Somebody call 911! Hurry!

* * *

I hope you liked it. Yea, I know i'm evil for leaving it there...but what can I say. I love to keep you guys interested. Please leave some beautiful comments. This MIGHT be the last update until I get back. Depends if I'm recording tomorrow or not. So leave some brilliant reviews. I take ideas and suggestions if anyone wants to give me any... 


	10. Tracing the Lines

GOD YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Well this is coming to a close. One more chapter left and that's it. This story has been great to write and I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!! Here's chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: Tracing the Lines

Tommy paced the waiting room impatiently. Sadie, Kwest, and Mason were watching him intently. Darius wanted to come but Liam was gone for the weekend and he had to stay at G-Major.

Tommy: What could be taking so long?

He was frustrated beyond belief. He ran his hands through his messy hair as the doctor finally came out. Tommy rushed to his side hoping for some good news.

Tommy: What happened? Is she ok? Can I see her?

Dr. Grey: Calm down, Mr. Quincy. I figured why she fainted. It is, quite tragic.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Dr. Grey: Mr. Quincy, are you aware that Ms. Harrison cuts?

Tommy just stood there frozen. Cut? He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. Why would she do something so stupid, so dangerous? Tommy backed away and collapsed on the floor as his knees gave out. Sadie went straight to him and kneeled down beside him. He was in shock. Sadie looked up at Dr. Grey with a questioning look. She got up when Dr. Grey motioned her to come near her. She whispered in her ear and Sadie gasped loudly. She unexpectedly had tears in her eyes.

Once Tommy was finally over his state of shock, Dr. Grey suggested that they talked privately in her office. He agreed and told everyone that he would tell them everything. They reached the office and Tommy sat in the big leather chair in front of the desk Dr. Grey sat in.

Tommy: What's going to happen to her?

Dr. Grey: First, I would like to say I'm sorry that you had to hear about it like that. Second, I examined her wrist and it looks like she has been cutting for at least 2 years.

Tommy: How did it all of a sudden make her faint?

Dr. Grey: Apparently, she cut about 2-3 days ago. My theory is that she realized that she was losing a lot of blood this time. She bandaged her wrist up hoping it would stop the bleeding. What didn't know was that she was still losing plenty of blood. Soon, she just lost so much it made her faint.

Tommy: Is she going to be ok?

Dr. Grey: Ms. Harrison will need to stay in the hospital for a blood transfusion. After that she will be a little weak, so she'll be staying here for a while. But all in all, when everything's done, she'll be fine.

Tommy: Thank you. May I go see her?

Dr. Grey: The nurses are performing the transfusion now, so you'll have to wait about another hour. After that, one of my nurses will call you in.

Tommy: Thanks Dr. Grey.

They shook hands and he walked out to the waiting room. Tommy told everyone what was going on. They were relieved when the gang heard she was going to be ok. After about another hour Tommy was awoken by Mason. The nurse had said that they were done and he was able to see Jude. He shot up from his seat and sprinted to her room. She saw Jude there sleeping. She looked so lifeless. Tommy could hardly bare to see her like that. The last nurse was checking the machines and she was on her way out.

Nurse: She'll feel a little weak, but she'll be ok.

Tommy: Thank you.

The nurse nodded and smiled sweetly at him then went out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tommy got a chair from the table in the corner and put it beside her bed. He touched her hand and it felt so cold. Tears were stinging his eyes. He was so scared. How could she even _think _about cutting? Whether she had her memory or not, Jude knew better than that. Her face was so pale. Tommy saw Jude's eyes flutter open and she looked around the room. She saw Tommy and immediately smiled. Tommy smiled back, yet he didn't feel much like it.

Jude: Hi.

Jude spoke in barely a whisper. She felt like she couldn't even move anymore. Most of all, she felt ashamed, because it was her fault. She couldn't do anything right anymore, and she knew she was going to have to face the truth sometime.

Tommy: Hey, girl. How you feeling?

Jude: Tired, but I'm ok. That was one hell of a kiss wasn't it?

Jude chuckled a bit as did Tommy. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles gently. He looked down for a minute and took a deep breath. Jude could tell something was troubling him.

Jude: What's wrong?

Jude believed that she already knew the answer, but she just wanted to make sure. His head shot up at the sound of her voice. He looked down again and sighed.

Tommy: I just don't see why. Maybe I should, but, I just can't.

Jude: Oh. You mean the cutting?

It sounded more like a statement than a question. She regretted ever asking in the first place.

Tommy: Just, why?

Jude: You know what Ben did to me. You know how my life has been the past 3 years. Life was already hard enough before Ben came into my life.

Tommy held onto her hand tighter. He listened attentively as she continued her story.

Jude: Everyone knew, Tommy. I would walk down the street, and people would stare at me. It was like I was some kind of unidentified creature. It hurt so much, and I felt so lost. I felt so empty. Even at the school, I could hear the other staff members whispering behind my back. I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone, and that's when Ben came in the story.

She had tears in her eyes as she relived everything.

Jude: Ben, made me feel like I was special. He didn't make me feel weird or alone. He gave me false hopes, and I put my faith and trust in him. What a stupid thing to do!

Tommy 'hush' her a bit and started to stroke her hair as tears came down.

Jude: I heard about this girl who was cutting herself at my school. I wanted to see what the big deal was, and so I tried it one night. After that I couldn't stop. It was a release. I hid it well, and no one knew. I wanted to stop, but it's like an addiction all in itself. You probably think I'm a psycho by now.

Tommy: No I don't. It's ok.

He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. A flashback abruptly popped into Jude's head. She pulled away quickly and Tommy looked at her in perplexity.

Tommy: Are you ok?

Jude: Tommy, I just remembered something.

Tommy's eyes lit up. She _was _remembering.

Tommy: What is it?

Jude: I-I'm sorry.

Tommy's eyebrows popped up in, yet again, confusion.

Tommy: For what?

Jude: For pushing into that hot tub. I…I know you didn't cheat on Sadie. I should've trusted you.

Tommy: It's alright, everything was forgiven long ago.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Yea?

Jude: Kiss me again.

Tommy knew what her plan was. The more they kissed, then maybe the more she remembered. Tommy hurriedly kissed her again, hoping it would bring back more memories. This time the kiss lasted longer until Jude pulled away. To Tommy's surprise…she slapped him.

Tommy: Ow! What was that for!?

Jude: For my sixteenth birthday, you jerk!

Before Tommy had a chance to respond she kissed him again. Tommy was liking this plan, and not just because she was getting her memory back. That last kiss only lasted a minute. Jude was overwhelmed. Every part of her life finally flooded into her head. She pulled away quickly.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Yea?

Jude: Um…

Jude looked around the room she was in.

Jude: Why am I in a hospital room? And how did I get here?

Tommy: Wait, what? Did you just lose your memory again?

Jude looked at him like he had 3 heads. What was he talking about?

Jude: Um…huh? Tommy, are you ok? Wait, am I ok? Alright what's going on?

She tried to move but she couldn't. She felt frail.

Tommy: Don't move. I'll go get Dr. Grey.

Tommy left the room leaving Jude with a spinning head. The last thing she remembered was being in a car accident. That's right, she was in Philadelphia and she got into a car accident. She was thrown out of the car. She ran away from the wreckage hoping it was all just a nightmare. She ran as far as she could with the wounds on her body. She fell on the ground and the next thing she knew she was in a hospital room with Tommy by her side. Was she in a coma or something? And if she was, how long was she out?

Tommy finally came back with Dr. Grey.

Dr. Grey: Hello, Jude. Glad to see you awake.

Awake? Oh lord, she was in a coma.

Jude: Awake? Was I in a coma or something?

Dr. Grey gazed at her and then back at Tommy.

Tommy: That's what I was trying to tell you. I don't know what happened.

Dr. Grey checked her charts and went to sit in the chair next to Jude.

Dr. Grey: Jude, what's your last name?

Jude: Harrison.

Dr. Grey: And when's your birthday?

Jude: Dec-

Tommy: Dr. Grey, that won't work. I told her all of that.

Jude looked between the two in total bewilderment. What in God's name was going on in here! She was too scared to speak up so she just listened to them.

Dr. Grey: Then maybe you should ask her some questions.

Tommy: Okay, um, Jude, who was your first boyfriend?

Jude stared up at Tommy cautiously.

Jude: It was Shay.

Tommy: When was your first kiss?

Jude: From whom, you or Shay?

Tommy looked at her incredulously.

Tommy: How old are you?

Jude: Last time I checked, I was 20.

Dr. Grey finally stood up.

Dr. Grey: Mr. Quincy, it seems like Ms Harrison has made a full recovery. During the process of her memory coming back, she must have forgotten the last 3 years. It's very common. No wonder she was so confused.

Jude: Could somebody…_anybody_…tell me what's going on?

Tommy: Jude, baby, you were in a car accident 3 years ago.

Jude: 3 years ago? I remember the accident, and I remember running away from the wreckage. I collapsed and then the next thing I knew I was here.

Tommy: You ran away? That explains it.

Jude: Explains what? Babe, please tell me what's happening.

Tommy: Jude, they couldn't find your body. You disappeared and no one knew where you were at. They declared you dead after months of searching.

That's where he started to explain everything. This time, he didn't lie, and he didn't skip anything. He went straight to the facts and answered every question he could. 2 weeks passed and Jude was at the front steps of the Kings place. She knocked on the door fearless. Someone opened the door carefully with the chain still on it. It was Sebastian.

Sebastian: Jude?

Jude: Hi.

The door slammed shut which caused Jude to jump a little. She held her hand over her chest as Sebastian opened the door fully this time.

Jude: Goodness Sebastian. You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you want me to die?

Sebastian laughed and Jude just smiled. He invited her in and she sat down on the couch.

Jude: Is Marie here? I have something to tell you two.

Marie entered the room and was happy to see Jude. Once again, the story started from the very beginning. Jude felt like she had told and heard this a million times. The news, magazines, friends, and family were all bombarding her with questions. But she didn't mind. At least she got her life back.

Marie: So you didn't remember the last 3 years.

Jude: Not at first, but once Tommy told me the whole story it started slowly coming back to me.

Sebastian: So, I guess this is goodbye?

Jude: I guess so. I'm moving back to Toronto. I just want to thank you guys so much. You have done everything for me, and I am _forever_ in your debt.

Sebastian: Forever?

Jude: To an extent. Now, don't go getting any ideas.

Marie: How about this? You promise not to do anything stupid like that again…

She pointed down to Jude's bandaged up wrist.

Marie: And we'll call it even.

Jude: You've got yourself a deal.

* * *

The epilogue is next and a sneak peek at my best story yet...REVIEW!! 


	11. Epilogue

I don't know what to say...you guys have been the best. I loved writing this story and i hope you enjoyed reading. But from the response I got, I'm pretty sure you did. I'm happy and sad that this is coming to an end. Thank you for all the reviewers that stood by me all the way and the new readers for giving this a chance.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Jude kept in touch with the Kings and visited every now and then. Once in a while she saw Ben walking down her old street, but she never made eye contact with him. Her life was finally back. She knew who she was, she knew her family and her friends. Jude, was Jude Harrison again.

She went back to the studio and starting making her last and final album. She decided that she liked teaching so much, she was going to do it full time now. She'll record bootlegs, here and now, but nothing serious. At 25, she found herself at the altar with Tommy by her side. As the priest said the final words she looked around the church. There was Sadie and Kwest with their baby girl Sydney. Her dad _and _mom were in the front row. Yes, Don, was there, but she scanned the room some more. Marie and Sebastian were sitting somewhat in the middle and she smiled sweetly at them. She turned back to Tommy who had the biggest grin on his face.

Priest: Then by the power vested in me by God and the city of Toronto, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Tommy: My pleasure.

Tommy flipped the veil over her head and gave her a loving quick kiss. Everyone in the church cheered, clapped, and even whistled. After the reception Tommy and Jude sneaked out so they could be alone. They went to Tommy's infamous blue viper and Tommy opened the door for her.

Tommy: Step on in Mrs. Quincy.

Jude: Why thank you, Mr. Quincy.

Tommy ran to the other side of the car and hopped in.

Tommy: So where do you want to go? How about somewhere in the states?

Jude: Tommy, lets not take anymore road trips. I rather take a plane.

Tommy: Then off to the airport we go.

Jude was finally happy again and so was Tommy. Everything was going as planned. That is, until Jude found out she was already 2 months pregnant on their honeymoon. But that's in another story all by itself.

* * *

Stick around for my sneak preview of my new story The Lion and the Lamb...


	12. The Lion and the Lamb Sneak Peek

This is the sneak preview of my newest which would be posted...hopefully soon. Let's see how fast I work. The story will be called The Lion and the Lamb and it's totally AU. So please review and tell me what you think.

Summary: There were three things I was postive about. 1) Tommy was a vampire, 2) There was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part of him was-that thirsted for my blood, and 3) I was unconditionally and irrevocably _in love _with him.

* * *

PROLOGUE

There I laid on the cold ground. The hunter had fire in his golden eyes as he readied to strike. I knew it was the end. Surely it was a good way to die; if it was in the place of someone that you loved more than life itself. It was almost honorable. At least, I knew I wasn't dying in vain. I hope he understands. I hope they all do. The hunter smiled that perfect smile. How could something so evil look so beautiful and perfect?

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

Here it was, and I _was_ ready. I was ready for whatever he wanted. Then, he strikes.

* * *

It still means you HAVE TO REVIEW!! 


End file.
